


Hey Mister DJ

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: A Thousand Words [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Yuri Plisetsky, DJ Otabek Altin, Don't worry, Everyone is of age, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, i'm still shit at tagging, more will probably be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: "I'm not going to stop you, but just so you know, that might not be a good idea.""And an even better idea would be for you to shut the fuck up!"





	1. Art Block

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, friends, and with an Otayuri fic this time! Holy shit!  
> I'm nervous about how this is going to be since I'm not used to writing for Otayuri. In fact, this is my first Otayuri fic, but the idea for this fic has been in the works for some time now and I'm excited to see where it goes.
> 
> First, some links. Some extra tidbits for the fic can always be found on my tumblr [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/hey-mister-dj-extras). If you're ever wondering how my writing is going, I have a [writing updates tag](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates) too.
> 
> Second, I don't have a set writing schedule, but readers of _Yes, Professor?_ and/or _Day by Day_ know that updates usually show up about once a week. That will most likely be the case with this story as well, but next week, there definitely won't be an update since I will be out of town, visiting my best friend, [NeverBeenSane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenSane), who's also a wonderful writer, so you should check out her stuff, if you're interested. I will be back the week after.  
>  But remember! Even though it is very likely that updates will be once a week for this story, I'm also working on _Kiss Kiss Katsudon!_ as well, so please be understanding. The chapters for this story will most likely be shorter than the ones for _Kiss Kiss Katsudon!_ , but that doesn't mean they won't take up time.
> 
> Third, I don't have a beta or anything, so if there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> I think that's everything I have to say for now, so enjoy! :]

Stupid.

School is stupid. Yakov is stupid. Lilia is stupid. Art is stupid. Life is stupid. Everything is stupid.

Yuri kept repeating these words mentally as he stomped down the art building’s hallways. From the angry glare and scowl on his face, everyone knew to steer clear of the boy, but he was just waiting, hoping, for someone to do anything to him for the chance to blow up and let out all that he had been holding in. He continued to grumble and growl as he made the walk home, his mind constantly going to back to his conversation with Yakov and Lilia.

* * *

“Yuri, remember that the deadline for the art exhibit is coming up soon,” said Yakov.

“Yes,” said Lilia, “as a scholarship student, we know that you’ll be fine, but we just wanted to remind you of that.”

Yuri sighed and rolled his eyes. He scowled at their words. “Both of you literally remind me of this every time you see me.”

“We know, but it’s important that we remind you anyway,” said Yakov. “You know that as a scholarship student, you’re expected to do well and the student art exhibit-”

“Is really important for me and my future! Yeah. I know. Once again, you tell me that all the time!” cut in Yuri. He crossed his arms, the scowl remaining on his face. “Anything else?”

“Remember that you need to-”

“Come up with something new and exciting! Great. Anything new this time?”

Yuri was slowly getting more frustrated with each passing second. He knew they were only trying to help, but this was ridiculous.

“Do you have any ideas about what you’re going to do, Yuri?” Lilia asked this time. “The deadline-”

“Yes, I know. The deadline is coming up,” interrupted Yuri. “And no, I don’t have any ideas yet.”

“But Yuri,” sighed Yakov, “the deadline is-”

“I fucking know about the deadline! God! I know!” Yuri exclaimed. He growled and stood up suddenly, grabbing his things. “It’ll be fine! I’ll deal with it when I deal with it!”

“Yura-”

“I’m leaving. We’ll talk later.”

With that, Yuri stomped out of Yakov’s office, slamming the door on his way out. Yakov had been assigned to be his advisor for classes, but since he and Lilia had a common interest in Yuri’s scholarship-worthy artistic abilities and Lilia was the better expert on abstract art, he often found himself meeting with the two of them to discuss his plans. He knew they were only trying to be helpful, but god! There was no need to constantly remind him of things that he already knew!

Yuri hadn’t realized he had made it home to his flat, until he felt himself slamming the front door closed. He didn’t look twice at his flatmates, Mila and Georgi, lounging about on the couch in the living room and giving him curious looks, before marching into his room and slamming that door shut as well. Yuri immediately collapsed onto his bed, mumbling and muttering about everything. He grabbed for one of his pillows, squeezing it tightly to his chest before burrowing his face into it and screaming his heart out.

Stupid Yakov. Stupid Lilia. Stupid art.

He knew Yakov and Lilia were right though and that pissed him off even more. The truth was that Yuri was highly aware of the fact that the deadline for the student art exhibit was coming up. His comment about not having anything was said casually, but really, all of them knew that Yuri was currently in a rut when it came to his art and that was weighing on him heavily. It had been ever since he started his senior year, but after only a month into his second to last semester, Yuri was feeling more pressure than he had ever felt before.

Being one of the few scholarship students, and the even rarer, full scholarship students, Yuri had a lot of pressure on him. From when he first started uni, it was expected that Yuri continued to show off his brilliant painting skills and only have it grow from there. He made his mark that first semester by getting into the student art exhibit and continued to do so for the other semesters as well, working tirelessly, but without too much difficulty in terms of inspiration and ideas. However, senior year was where he was supposed to really show off all that he had learned and gained, and prove that giving him the full scholarship was worth the investment. He was expected to graduate and immediately have ideas and plans in place for his life, all relating to art, of course, but he had nothing. He had nothing at all. No idea of what he was planning on doing. No ideas for the future. But most importantly, no idea what to do for his piece for the art exhibit and that pissed him off.

Yuri gave another groan before throwing his pillow across the room. It hit a variety of things on his desk and he could hear them falling over, but he didn’t give a damn. The sound of someone knocking on his door reminded him that he wasn’t alone, but he ignored it, bringing an arm up to cover his eyes and block out the light coming in from the window that he was too lazy to get up and close the blinds to. He hoped that ignoring the person would get them to leave, but they knocked again, immediately letting him know who was at his door.

“What do you want, hag?”

Yuri didn’t bother moving from his place. He heard the sound of the door opening and Mila walking softly across his floor. He could sense when she stopped next to his bed, contemplating what to do next, and hoped that she would just leave him alone. Instead, he made an odd choking noise in the back of his throat when he suddenly felt someone’s weight on top of him. Moving his arm, he could now see Mila laying on top of him dramatically as if all of her bones had suddenly disappeared. Yuri immediately tried to shove her off of him, but she remained unmoving.

“Mila! What the hell? Get your fat ass off of me!” struggled Yuri.

Mila remained draped over him, unmoving as he continued to try and push her off. After being flatmates these last couple of years, Yuri was used to Mila’s playful behavior. Georgi and Mila were both actually a year older than Yuri and had graduated earlier in the year. Mila liked to joke that they had stayed behind since they were the only ones who could deal with Yuri’s attitude and take care of him, but really, they had stayed in town to work off some debt before finding their path and moving on to other things. Yuri didn’t say it, but he was glad to have them around, both of them being like the older siblings he never had and without them, life would’ve been pretty lonely, if it were just him and his cat, Potya. However, in this moment, he was not happy about Mila’s presence, as seen when he finally gave her one particularly hard shove, making her fall to the ground with a thud.

“Ow!” yelped Mila. She rubbed at her side. “That wasn’t nice, Yuri!”

“Then, you should’ve gotten off!”

Yuri picked up another pillow from his bed and threw it at her face. Mila gave a yelp at this as Yuri turned on his side, so he wouldn’t be facing her. Mila frowned and picked up the pillow before getting up and placing it back on the bed. She was well aware of Yuri’s distress about the upcoming art exhibit and his impending graduation, so she understood why he felt the need to lash out at her in this way. Still, she couldn’t stop herself from poking fun at him for just a little bit longer.

Mila leaned over Yuri, hair nearly tickling his face. She then reached out and poked at his cheek, giggling at how Yuri reached up to swat her at her hand like a cat.

“Awww,” she cooed. “What’s got the little kitten so grumpy today?”

Yuri growled in response and grabbed for his pillow, attempting to hit her with it. Mila only laughed at this before grabbing a different pillow to block his hits.

“Leave! Me! Alone!” yelled Yuri in between each swing. “And don’t call me that!”

Mila shook her head at this, not giving up. Yuri eventually grew frustrated and growled before stopping to turn away from her, burrowing his face into the pillow again. Mila frowned again before carefully sitting down on the bed next to him. Both of them said nothing for some time, giving Yuri a moment to calm down.

“Hey Yuri,” said Mila. “You want to go out with me and Georgi later? We’re thinking about going to La Boîte to see that cute DJ everyone’s been talking about.”

Yuri’s brow furrowed at this. He sat up and gave her a curious look, mentally going over what she had just said. Mila’s smile to him confirmed that she did, indeed, invite him to go clubbing with her and Georgi.

“It’s fucking Tuesday.”

Mila merely shrugged. “So?”

“People have things to do on weekdays, Mila,” said Yuri. “I have class tomorrow.”

“Yeah and it’s not until like noon. So what’s the problem?”

Yuri groaned. “I can’t go out drinking with you and Georgi tonight. You always get wasted and then Georgi and I have to carry you back home at like 3 in the morning.”

“But Yuri,” pleaded Mila, “it won’t be fun without you! And I promise I won’t get too drunk! We won’t stay out that long either!”

Yuri gave a disgusted look as Mila clasped her hands in front of her and pouted. He shook his head.

“Please? Pleeeeese? Pleeeeeeeeeese?”

“No.”

“But Yuriiiii.”

“I said no!” yelled Yuri. “Now, leave me alone!”

Yuri huffed and turned away from his flatmate. Mila, however, was not done. Like earlier, she collapsed dramatically on top of Yuri, pinning him to the bed with her weight. She laughed as Yuri struggled to push her off again.

“Get off of me!”

“I will if you agree to go with me~” sang Mila.

Yuri continued to struggle some more, but Mila remained firm this time. She knew Yuri was only being stubborn and that he desperately need a break from everything in his life, which was why she was so adamant about him coming along. Yuri stopped suddenly and Mila perked up when she saw Georgi’s head peeking in.

“Georgi!” exclaimed Mila. She immediately sat up, allowing Yuri to sit up as well.

“Hey. Just came to make sure you two weren’t strangling each other or something.”

“Not yet, but I’m getting close,” mumbled Yuri. He glared at Mila, who ignored him and then spoke to their other flatmate instead.

“Georgi,” whined Mila, “tell Yuri that he should go with us to La Boîte later.”

“Yuri, you should go to La Boîte with us later,” deadpanned Georgi, making Mila grin and Yuri groan.

“I told you I don’t want to. We always end up staying out too late because of Mila and I don’t want to have to deal with that.”

“But Yuri,” cried Mila, “you need a break! You’ve been working so hard and it’s only your first month back! Take a break and let loose or something!”

Yuri’s face twisted in distaste at this. He turned to look at Georgi, who shrugged in response, silently agreeing with what Mila had said. Yuri looked away and contemplated his options. He wasn’t completely opposed to going out, to be honest. La Boîte wasn’t too bad and there’s a reason why it was one of the most popular nightclubs in town. Mila was right about the whole taking a break thing too. Maybe that’s what he needed, a moment to clear his mind and not give a fuck about anything else in the world. Yuri finally sighed and answered.

“If I say yes, will you finally leave my room?”

Mila squealed loudly at this and then pulled Yuri into a tight hug. Yuri tried to pry her off, but her grip was firm, so he eventually gave up, allowing her to embrace him. Mila then ran off excitedly, saying something about choosing the right outfit and getting her makeup in order. Yuri and Georgi both shared a look before Georgi went off to get ready and let Yuri prepare for the night as well. As soon as Georgi closed the door to his room, Yuri collapsed, facedown on his bed, and let out a loud groan.

“I’m going to regret this later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To returning readers: Welcome back and thank you so very much for your incredible support! I'm excited to start another writing journey with you!
> 
> To new readers: Welcome! I'm so glad you took the time to read this, so thank you so very much! It really means a lot to me!
> 
>  **EDIT:** Did anyone catch my dumb French joke? XP
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com)


	2. Strangers in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
> Wond'ring in the night what were the chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, everyone, and with an early update! Hurray!  
> I'm now back home after my trip and it was a lot of fun, but I'm back with some more writing.
> 
> However, I do have some news. I will try to update next week, but the week after that, there won't be an update because my other best friend is coming into town to visit me and I will definitely be busy because she's from France and I don't get to see her often, so we'll be doing a lot to make up for lost time.  
> Also, some of you might have noticed that I've posted a couple of fics about Dream Daddy as well. I was already excited for the game when the news for it was released and the game certainly surpassed by expectations. I was inspired to write a few pieces and have taken on a few prompt requests for Dream Daddy as well. Because of this, updates will most likely slow down since I'll be working on this, _Day by Day_ , _Kiss Kiss Katsudon!_ , the requests that I've got lined up, and actual work that I have to do. The school year is about to start up again for me too, so that's another thing for me to worry about.  
> It really sucks for both you and me, but know that I won't abandon you! I'm still here! Things will just be slower than before and I'm sorry!
> 
> But anyway, thank you for patiently waiting! I hope you enjoy this update!

“I regret this.”

Yuri scowled as he stood near the front doorway of La Boîte. He couldn’t believe he had actually allowed Mila and Georgi to drag him here. He had heard the music spilling from the club as they approached and should’ve known that it would’ve been too damn loud on the inside. It was obvious that as a nightclub, La Boîte would’ve been loud to begin with, but someone was really cranking up the bass tonight and Yuri wasn’t too fond of how it was making his head shake, feeling the start of a headache forming. Yuri could feel his shoes sticking to the floor where someone had obviously spilled their drink earlier. He had hoped that the popular nightclub would’ve been less crowded than usual being a Tuesday, but the day of the week didn’t seem to deter people. A mass of them were already drunkenly grinding on the dancefloor to the loud music. Yuri watched everyone go about and sighed. Shaking his head, he began to turn around and head out, but was stopped by Mila.

“Yuri, come on! Live a little!” yelled Mila.

It was a wonder he had heard her over all of the music. He turned to try and say something to her, but she was already gone, getting pulled onto the dancefloor by a group of strangers. He looked over at Georgi, who patted his shoulder and gave a smile before walking off to join some others as well. Yuri groaned with obvious displeasure. Great. Of course they’d both ditch him. Yuri took in the sight of the massive crowd before giving a sigh and relenting. It’s not like he could actually leave anyway since Georgi had the keys. He knew he could call for a cab or something, but he felt oddly guilty about the thought of having to leave Georgi with the task of dealing with a drunken Mila.

Not wanting to deal with the crowd just yet, Yuri made his way over the bar to get a few drinks into him. He settled himself at the far end of the bar, near one of the back corners and as far away from the crowd as possible. Luckily, it didn’t take long for one of the bartenders to head his way and for him to quickly order a strong drink. From the scowl on Yuri’s face, the bartender knew to not question his drink choices or take too long. They hastily made their way back to Yuri with a shot glass and a bottle of vodka, setting them down before him. Yuri nodded before pulling out a couple of crumpled bills from his pocket and throwing them unceremoniously onto the bar. He didn’t bother counting it, but hoped it was enough to cover the cost and leave a decent tip for the bartender. He mentally applauded their ability to deal with this many people most nights without the help of alcohol.

Yuri filled his glass as soon as the bartender walked away and downed it quickly. He shuddered slightly as he felt the familiar burn run down his throat. Picking up the bottle again, Yuri poured himself another glass and repeated the action three more times. It had been some time since he last drank, so the effects of the alcohol were occurring sooner than usual. He was already feeling slightly wobbly and warm. He heard someone settle himself next to him, but ignored them, going to pour himself another drink. They’d be gone in a bit anyway.

“Just a glass of water, please,” said the stranger.

His deep voice was calm and low, but he somehow managed to overpower the booming bass, catching Yuri’s attention immediately. Glancing over, he saw that the stranger had short black hair styled in an undercut. His expression was blank, but Yuri could see him carefully observing everyone around him with brown eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket and was casually resting his elbow on the bar. He was the ideal image of coolness and Yuri wasn’t going to lie that he was a bit jealous of this. He seemed to eternally be stuck at twelve and wish he’d finally grow up already. Yuri gave a small growl before turning back to his drink. He tossed it back quickly and let it slam onto the bar. The stranger hadn’t been paying attention to him earlier, but at the sound of the glass, he turned to Yuri and raised an eyebrow as he looked between his scowling expression and the glass before him.

“Hey,” said the stranger. Yuri stopped mid-pour and looked his way. "I'm not going to stop you, but just so you know, that might not be a good idea."

Yuri scowled even more. Who was he to tell him what to do? He took back his comments about how he thought the stranger was cool earlier. He was just an annoying dick now. With alcohol in his system, Yuri’s filter was gone, not that he had much of one to begin with anyway. He turned to the stranger.

"And an even better idea would be for you to shut the fuck up!" snapped Yuri.

Maintaining eye contact the entire time, Yuri finished filling his glass and tossed it back. Yuri continued to glare at the stranger, expecting him to yell or start a fight with him. Getting into a fight wasn’t exactly his favorite way to spend the night, but he still had a lot of pent up aggression from earlier today. Instead, the stranger only shrugged and turned to grab the glass of water that the bartender had left for him a little while ago.

“Alright then.”

Yuri’s face turned into one of confusion. The stranger sipped at his water as if their exchange hadn’t even happened. For some reason, Yuri felt himself growing angrier as the stranger fiddled with a nearby napkin. Forgetting his drink, Yuri glared at the stranger again.

“Hey!” he yelled. The stranger turned and raised an eyebrow at him. “What the hell, man?! What’s your deal?!”

“Nothing,” said the stranger. “Just thought you should know.”

The stranger’s nonchalant tone made Yuri even angrier. “Well, don’t! I already know!”

“Okay.”

The stranger turned back to his glass of water. Yuri continued to stare angrily at him. Seriously, what the hell was his deal? He didn’t understand this dude at all. Frustration still running through him, Yuri searched for something else to comment on to try and get a rise out of the stranger. This guy was just too calm and it was starting to piss Yuri off.

“What the hell is up with you? What the fuck made you think I wanted your advice? And who the hell comes to a club and just orders water?”

Yuri thought that would surely provoke the stranger, but once again, he didn’t seem to react at all. He looked off into the distance as he pondered Yuri’s questions before shrugging and turning to face him again.

“I don’t know what’s up with me. I just thought you wanted someone to talk to and I got water because I don’t feel like drinking yet. I have some things to do later and it’s probably best if I’m not drunk while I’m doing them.”

Yuri frowned. Is this guy ever not calm?

“What about you? What’s up with you?” continued the stranger.

Yuri growled and turned away, knowing that it was pointless to continue this conversation. As he poured himself another drink, he could feel the stranger staring at him with curiosity. He could see the stranger nod from the corner of his eye before turning back to his glass. They sat in silence, minus the loud club beat blasting from the speakers. Whether he was aware of it or not, Yuri had started sipping his drinks instead of shooting them back.

“Yo! Otabek! What are you doing, man? You’re up next!”

Yuri turned in the direction of the unfamiliar voice and noticed that the stranger next to him had turned as well. He saw a young man with dark blue eyes and black hair styled in an undercut headed their way. He was dressed like one of the typical frat boys at his university and because of his tank top, Yuri could see what looked like a maple leaf with some roses tattooed on his right bicep. He had something on his left bicep as well, but Yuri couldn’t make out what it was. He knew immediately that he disliked whoever the hell this was. To his displeasure, the new stranger headed over to the calm one sitting next to him.

“Come on! You’re gonna be late, man!” said the frat boy.

He clapped a hand on Otabek’s shoulder and began directing him away from the bar. Otabek followed along and didn’t say anything in response, only reaching up to remove the frat boy’s hand from his shoulder. Yuri watched as they both walked away. He was about to turn back to his drink again when Otabek turned around and nodded in his direction. Yuri frowned at this, but nodded before going back to his drink. He had been drinking for another couple of minutes when the music’s volume turned down and he heard the announcer over the speakers.

“Hey, party people! Hope y’all are having an awesome Tuesday!”

The crowd went wild with cheers and yells. Yuri rolled his eyes at this. He didn’t bother looking towards the stage.

“Alright! Alright! That’s good! I hope you still got some energy in ya because our next DJ is about to come up and I know that you’ve all been waiting for him! So get ready to turn it up for DJ Gold!”

Yuri had no idea who that was, but the crowd went even wilder at the name. Maybe that was the DJ Mila was talking about earlier. The music started up again and the crowd’s excitement increased. Curious, Yuri finally turned around to see what’s gotten the crowd so worked up. His eyes widened when he saw who was up on the stage.

“What the fuck?” he unconsciously whispered.

Yuri nearly dropped the shot glass he was holding, but broke his gaze for long enough to catch it. He clutched it tightly as he stared at Otabek on the stage. The guy next to him earlier had been quiet, saying only what was needed and nothing more. He was cool and calm, but hadn’t bothered to bring attention to himself. He probably could’ve glided in and out of this place without too much trouble with how little attention he would draw to himself. The DJ on stage was a completely different person from the who had just been next to him. If he thought Otabek was cool earlier, he was somehow even cooler now. Strobe lights and lasers were flashing around, but they all seemed to come back and focus on Otabek, the clear center of attention. He moved and bobbed along with the music as if he were one with it and the crowd could feel how connected he was with the work that he was doing. His intensity and passion for his music was translated to the crowd as well. His brown eyes gazed at the crowd as if trying to seduce them all at once and Yuri felt himself gasp when Otabek’s eyes briefly passed over him. Unable to turn away, Yuri did as best as he could to reach for his glass on the bar. He eventually gave up and just reached for the bottle, taking a swig from it instead, eyes never leaving Otabek. Who the hell was this guy?

“Yuri!”

Yuri shook his head and broke out of his trance-like state. Turning around, he saw Georgi with a half-awake Mila hanging from his arm. She was clearly drunk as she struggled to stay standing, even with the aid of Georgi’s arm wrapped around her waist.

“Hey. We got to go home now.”

“What? Why?” he exclaimed.

He glanced back and forth between his friends and the stage. Georgi gave him a sheepish look and shook his head.

“Mila just got into a fight, so we’re getting kicked out for the night and I need some help with her.”

At the sound her name, Mila tried to lift her head off of Georgi’s shoulder, but it quickly dropped. She was clutching tightly to his shirt, trying to find some hold on reality.

“Yuri!” slurred Mila. “Ya shoulda seen me! ‘Twas great! Some douche tried to grab my ass! I think I broke his nose, but it was totally worth it!”

Georgi reached up and patted her head, trying to get her to calm down. He looked at Yuri and the two of them sighed. This was a semi-normal occurrence, but that didn’t mean they cared for it all that much. Getting off his seat, Yuri made his way to the other side of Mila and put her arm around his shoulder. He and Georgi began helping her out of the club before security legitimately kicked them all out. Halfway through the door, Yuri couldn’t help but glance back behind him, still curious about Otabek. As if knowing that Yuri was looking his way, Otabek looked in his direction and raised a hand, giving a thumbs-up. Yuri looked away hastily, focusing on his friend. He knew it was most likely just a general gesture to the audience or maybe directed towards the guy working the lights, but Yuri couldn’t help but feel like Otabek had directed that towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for all of your patience and support!!
> 
> [dangcommmaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com)


	3. Invocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O lyric Love, half-angel and half-bird  
> And all a wonder and a wild desire,—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!  
> I truly deeply apologize for how long it's been since I last updated. I didn't realize how hectic my life would get and I didn't realize how much I would have to deal with during my last semester of uni. I know I said updates would be slower, but I certainly did not expect to be updating 5 months later. I'm really sorry once again. Thank you so very much for your endless patience. Words cannot begin to explain how appreciative I am of you all.
> 
> With that being said though, we should be getting more updates soon because I've finally graduated from uni. I still had some things to deal with during the last couple of weeks, but I knew I had to get an update for you all up before the end of the year at least. We will be getting more updates soon. I am not abandoning anything.
> 
> I'm so sorry once again for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Also, please don't try to contact the email, phone number, or Instagram/Twitter. I made them up, but if they happen to belong to real people, please don't bother them. Thank you.

The next morning, Yuri couldn’t recall much of what happened after he left La Boîte with Mila and Georgi. He knew that he and Georgi had to carry Mila home again and he knew that they probably were up late with her as she threw up all night. He knew that he eventually went to bed, but that was all just part of a normal routine night out with Mila and Georgi. Instead, Yuri found that his thoughts kept going back to the same mysterious DJ that he ran into that night. The guy made no sense to Yuri and it confounded and bothered him. Who the hell was he? What’s his deal? Yuri didn’t know what about him was so fascinating and had captured his attention so fully, but he knew he had to know more about him.

Yuri spent the rest of his morning thinking about this Otabek guy before deciding to finally utilize the power of technology to find out more about him. He had planned on asking Mila, but she was a bit hungover and was currently trying to sleep it off. Not only that, he knew Mila would tease him endlessly if she found out that he was trying to find out more about this guy.

He started by doing a general search for DJ Gold since he didn’t actually know Otabek’s full name. Not much came up in terms of news, so Yuri assumed he was new to the scene. He knew it was also possible that Otabek wasn’t actually that good, which lead to a lack of hype about him, but Yuri knew what he saw last night and he recalled how Mila had mentioned that this guy was currently all that anyone could talk about. This guy was good. There was no doubt about that.

He continued on to Otabek’s social media sites. He found a bit more about him there, but it was mainly just general booking information. Not too many pictures or posts or anything of the like. He had a Soundcloud with some of his songs, but even then, it seemed oddly scarce to Yuri. He wasn’t an expert, but he knew social media was a big part of advertising and Otabek didn’t seem to be taking advantage of it. However, his lack of activity didn’t deter the amount of followers and support that he had so far.

Finally, Yuri decided to check out La Boîte’s website and social media, hoping to find something about more about Otabek. He knew La Boîte was constantly updating their social media due to the fact that Mila more often than not came barging in telling him about special promotions and shows that the club had going on. He thought he would have hit the jackpot of information about the mysterious DJ, but he got nothing. The only information he’s gotten on Otabek so far were that he was a talented, up and coming DJ and that he had a few more performances coming up as well.

It was then that Yuri realized he would have to go back to La Boîte and find Otabek himself.

* * *

Being at a club on Tuesday was unusual for Yuri and being back the next day was even more unusual.

When he found out that morning that Otabek was performing again tonight, Yuri didn’t actually plan on going since he had school and everything else. But after having to talk to Yakov and Lilia about his piece for the art exhibit again, Yuri knew he couldn’t just stay at home or else Georgi and Mila were going to have to replace a lamp or something.

So here he was, back at La Boîte once again. Like yesterday, the fact that it was a weekday did not deter the mass of people that were in the club. Yesterday, Yuri would have waved this off as nothing, simply people being reckless and stupid during the week, but now, Yuri realized that they were probably all here for the same reason that he was: Otabek aka DJ Gold.

Yuri showed up later this time, especially now that he knew when Otabek would at the club. He quickly made his way over to the bar, to the same corner seat he was at last night. He knew this spot would keep him away from too much attention, while also still giving him a clear view of the stage. Rather than drink this time though, Yuri’s goal for the night was to watch and observe Otabek. He knew that when he met Otabek at the bar, Yuri found nothing interesting about him, aside from the fact that he was far too calm and that he had pissed him off greatly last night. But when Otabek left and Yuri finally saw him on stage, something changed. Something about Otabek captured Yuri’s attention when he got up there and Yuri was going to figure out what the hell it was.

“Yo! Yo! Yo! Happy Hump Day, everybody!”

Yuri turned around at the sound of the announcer’s voice and the screaming of the crowd following afterwards.

“Glad to see you’ve still got energy, y’all! Halfway through the week already! Yeah!”

More cheers were heard and Yuri rolled his eyes. Get to the point already.

“Well, put that energy to some good use and get ready to get down with DJ Gold!!”

The crowd went wild once again, but Yuri paid no mind to them, only focusing on the stage. Otabek appeared like he did yesterday, wearing the same cool leather jacket, commanding and capturing everyone’s attention. Yuri found himself transfixed once again. Otabek looked out to the crowd. He said nothing, only nodding as he started his set, but the crowd went wild nonetheless and Yuri was lost once again.

Otabek’s performance tonight was the same as yesterday, but that didn’t change how Yuri felt, that didn’t change how Otabek was. The strobe lights and lasers all danced around the room and the screaming of people should’ve been distracting for Yuri, but he remained focused on Otabek once again. He watched enraptured as Otabek moved along to the music, eyes closed. With how he moved, despite the large audience, it felt as if every move he made was a private night dance for himself only and the sight of it bewildered Yuri. It was clear that as focused as Yuri was on Otabek, Otabek was just as focused on his music.

Before Yuri knew it, Otabek’s set was over and he was walking off the stage. Almost immediately, the cool and mysterious DJ disappeared into the crowd and back to the quiet stranger he was before. The crowd next to the stage didn’t even seem to notice as he made his way through them carefully. Yuri frowned at this, still confused as to how someone could change their presence so quickly and readily. How did they not see him? How could he be two completely different people so quickly?

These questions continued to bother Yuri as he made his way out of La Boîte and back home. He was hoping that he might be able to find the answer to everything tonight, but that clearly wasn’t the case for Yuri. No. Yuri had to come back and solve this mystery.

* * *

Yuri returned that Saturday to see Otabek’s set once again. This time, since it was the weekend, the crowd seemed to be even wilder due to the fact that it seemed to have tripled in size compared to Tuesday and Wednesday. Yuri was determined this time to find the answers to his questions. So before leaving his apartment, Yuri decided to bring a notepad with him, so he could write whatever came to mind.

Otabek’s performance went as it always did. Various multi-colored lights and lasers flashed everywhere wildly. The continued to scream and go wild. Otabek remained lost in his own musical world. Yuri watched enraptured tonight as well, but along with his staring, he also quickly and messily down everything that he saw and felt and he studied the stark contrast between the man he spoke to at the bar and the man who was currently on stage now. Once done, Otabek made his way off the stage and disappeared once again. Yuri sighed and closed up his notepad. He then stood up and turned to walk away from the bar, unhappy with knowing that he got nothing out of this night as well.

“Hey.”

Yuri turned around curiously. He wasn’t certain if the person was speaking to him, but he knew that voice and found himself turning around involuntarily. It was a wonder he heard the voice over all of the music, but when he did, he saw Otabek heading his way. He still looked as calm and cool as ever as he stood before Yuri, as if he hadn’t just gotten done performing in front of a full crowd under hot spotlights.

Shit.

“Hey,” responded Yuri before he could stop himself.

“I’m glad to see you here again,” said Otabek. “I hope you enjoyed my set.”

“It was pretty cool.” Yuri crossed his arms and tried to act nonchalant. The action was hard to do with his notepad still in his hand. Otabek noticed and nodded towards it, silently asking Yuri what it was for. Yuri shrugged. “I just...came for an assignment.”

“An assignment?”

“Yeah. Some art bullshit. You probably wouldn’t understand.”

Yuri expected Otabek to be offended by that, like everyone else, but instead, he only nodded, agreeing with Yuri.

“Yeah, probably. I was never good at art.”

The two fell silent and stared at each other. Yuri felt uncomfortable and looked away, pretending to be distracted by some other DJ who was currently on stage. He could still feel Otabek staring at him and he wondered once again what was up with this guy. Otabek then cleared his throat, bringing Yuri’s attention back to him.

“But hey, listen. You know, if you need anymore help with your assignment thing, it’d probably be easier to talk without all of the loud music and drunk people trying to grind up on us. I’m free tomorrow or whenever, if you want to continue this.”

Yuri’s expression turned into that of mild shock. Otabek didn’t seem to notice and instead pulled a business card from out of his inner pocket. He handed it to Yuri, who had barely registered even taking it.

“I gotta get going, but just...text me or something.”

Yuri looked down at the black card in his hand. On it, in gold ink, read:

> DJ Gold   
>  @djgold   
>  djgold@aurum.com

Flipping the card over, Yuri found more. Unlike the front, this side didn’t have printed text. Instead, it was clearly handwritten with what looked like a silver pen.

> Otabek Altin   
>  (211) 555-3110

Yuri looked up, his mouth ready to say something, but Otabek was gone already, lost within the crowd once again. Yuri looked back down at the card, flipping it back and forth within his hands.

What the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for everything! Your support and patience mean the world to me! <3 :D
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **NOTE:** Anyone have any guesses on where Otabek's email and phone number came from? They do hold some significance. ;P


	4. First, uhh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eri un bellissimo spreco di tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're following my other fic, _Kiss Kiss Katsudon!_ , you've already read this, but if not, here you go.
> 
> In the previous chapter, I said I would try to not make you all wait over 5 months for a chapter and I failed. I made you all wait 6 months for this.  
> I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry.
> 
> If you haven't been following my updates on tumblr, I did graduate in December and I thought that would mean I would have more time to write, but it's hard to write when you're depressed. It's been a rough 6 months for me and to be honest, I'm still not well. I'm still struggling with a lot of different things right now, which has made it hard to find the motivation to do anything. This isn't an excuse. Just a reason.  
> But it's gotten a bit better. Not much, but it's something. It was enough for me to finish this chapter.
> 
> I'm really sorry once again for the lack of updates. I can't guarantee if they'll be more frequent, but I'm going to keep trying. I want to write this story and I want to finish this story, but it'll take some time. I'm going to do my best.  
> Thank you so very much to all of you who have been waiting patiently. I don't deserve your kindness.
> 
> As always, I have no beta, so let me know if there are any mistakes.

Yuri didn’t know how he got home that night, but he didn’t really care for that matter. All he knew was that he was no home on his couch with a lot on his mind. What he cared about is how he should respond to Otabek’s…

Yuri wasn’t sure what to classify what it was. Was it an offer? A proposal? A date? Whichever one it was though, Yuri had no idea what his response would be. On the one hand, it would be useful for his piece. He’s been struggling for so long with art block and Otabek’s arrival was the first sign of hope that he had. The deadline was quickly approaching and Yuri knew he had to get started soon if he wanted to finish in time and without having to pull all-nighters. No more staring at blank canvases. No more having to meet with Yakov and Lilia. He could just work on his piece and be done with it.

But on the other hand, Otabek is a total stranger to him. He knew nothing about the man aside from the fact that he was a DJ and he didn’t seem like a complete dick. Was his...offer really an offer? Was this meant to be something casual? Was Otabek really just trying to help him? Or did he have other motives? Was Otabek just trying to make a move on him? If that was the case, Yuri definitely didn’t anything to do with him. Relationships never worked out for him anyway and he had his art to work on.

Yuri groaned in frustration. He quickly grabbed a pillow of the couch and began punching it. He just didn’t know enough about him to make a sound decision. He knew it would be great if Otabek really was trying to help him out, but at the same time, it would really suck if he was just trying to get into Yuri’s pants. This was all getting too complicated and messy and-

Yuri was brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone repeatedly poking at his forehead. He went cross-eyed for a moment before his eyes came to focus on Mila’s smiling face.

“What the-?”

“Yo! Someone’s thinking real hard there~!” sang Mila.

“Fuck off!”

Yuri lightly slapped Mila’s hand away. He crossed his arms and scowled at his roommate, who only laughed lightly.

“Alright! Sorry! Sorry!” apologized Mila. She sat down on the couch with a sigh. She quickly grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it to her chest. “You just look like you got a lot on your mind. Wanna talk?”

Yuri scoffed. “With you, never.”

Mila chuckled at this and shook her head. She got up from the couch and ruffled Yuri’s hair as she walked passed, making him scowl.

“Okay. Then, I’m gonna go make some food, but let me know if you ever want to.”

Yuri stayed silent, watching as Mila made her way into the kitchen. He could hear her moving about and pulling out all of the things that she needed. She lightly hummed a song as she did so.

Yuri reached into his pocket and pulled out the business card. He flipped it over in his hands multiple times, double, triple checking to make sure that he was actually reading the numbers on the card and that they weren’t some sort of trick. He was still worried and doubtful about the whole situation, but looking at the handwritten numbers, he wanted to believe that Otabek was a good person.

With a sigh, Yuri pulled out his phone.

* * *

**Yuri:** hey

**Yuri:** it’s me

**Yuri:** yuri

**Yuri:** the art guy

**Otabek:** hey

**Otabek:** i remember

**Otabek:** what’s up?

**Yuri:** u said u could help me

**Otabek:** oh yea with the assignment

**Yuri:** u said ur free tmrw

**Yuri:** what time?

**Yuri:** and where?

**Otabek:** 10 @ the coffee shop near campus sound good?

**Yuri:** yeah

**Otabek:** cool see you tomorrow :)

* * *

Yuri wasn’t one to get anxious, but the next morning, he found awake before the sun was even up. He tried to get himself to fall back asleep again, but the thought of what was to come worried him greatly. He decided to try and go through outfit after outfit, trying to find the right one and also waste more time, but eventually, Mila came in and sorted out his clothing for him, claiming that his frustration was interrupting her beauty sleep. Eventually, he ended up arriving at Cool Beans an hour early before his...meeting with Otabek.

It was 9 on a Sunday, but as expected of a coffee shop near a college campus, it was already crowded with students, all getting their daily caffeine fix before settling in to study. Luckily, Yuri was able to find a small corner table after getting his own drink.

An hour to wait wasn’t entirely all that long, but to Yuri it seemed like days. He tried to distract himself by playing with his phone, but quickly ran out of apps to refresh. His hands then unconsciously went to some of the napkins he had grabbed earlier and soon made himself a small pile of confetti. Checking his watch, it was barely even 9:30.

“Hey.” Yuri jumped up at the voice. Otabek was making his way over to him with his own drink. He gave him a small wave as he approached. “Sorry for making you wait.”

“It’s fine,” replied Yuri. “I just got here, so.”

Otabek nodded and sat down across from him. For some reason, Yuri hadn’t expected Otabek to actually show up, but here he was before him and Yuri had no idea what to say now. The contrast between the loud coffee shop and their corner of the place was borderline hilarious.

“So…”

“So…”

Yuri looked away awkwardly, taking a sip of his coffee to try and cover his face. Otabek sat patiently, waiting for Yuri to speak to him. Eventually, he cleared his throat and broke the silence.

“You said you needed help with an assignment?”

“Yeah!” Yuri realized he had nearly yelled that and quickly calmed himself down. “Yeah. I, uh, I’ve got an art exhibit coming up and I thought your performance was cool.”

“Oh. Thank you,” said Otabek. “That really means a lot to me.”

Yuri nodded, falling silent again. He should’ve spent his time this morning figuring out what to say instead.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri blurted out suddenly. He looked away sheepishly.“I should’ve planned for this better. I just...didn’t think you’d show up and I also had no idea what your intentions were, so yeah…”

“It’s cool,” nodded Otabek. “I totally understand. It was probably unexpected of me to just ask you out like this and-”

“Ask me out? Like on a…?” Yuri gestured trying to fill in the blank.

“I mean,” stuttered Otabek. “I didn’t mean for this to be a date. I just thought I could help you out a bit.”

“Oh thank god,” sighed Yuri. He quickly noticed Otabek giving him an amused look. “I mean, it’s not that I wouldn’t want to go out with you, I’m just opposed to all dates right now. There’s just too much to do and I need to-”

“I get it. I get it.” Otabek nodded in understand. “I’m in the same boat, so.”

They both nodded and let out a sigh of relief, now knowing that this wasn’t meant to be a date. Both of them took a sip of their drinks.

“So what exactly do you need my help for?” Otabek asked.

“I, um.” Yuri coughed. “I just wanted to talk more about you and your performance. Like…” He paused recalling all of the performances that he attended. “Tell me all about it. Tell me about your design and lighting choices. Tell me about the music. Who inspired you? And the crowd? How much of an influence are they? And who-”

The conversation started out with Yuri asking Otabek questions and Otabek responding. But it quickly grew as Yuri soon realized that the two of them had more in common than he thought they did. They both happened to like some of the same bands and movies. They happened to have cats as well. Otabek had said he hadn’t been good at art, but Yuri learned that he still had an interest and appreciated it as a performer, citing some modern artists for influencing some of his design choices.

Before Yuri and Otabek knew it, the two of them had stayed at the coffee shop all day. Neither of them had expected to spend the whole day talking, but neither of them were mad about it either. The two of them parted easily, with promises of meeting up again.

“Like a date?” Otabek asked jokingly.

Yuri snorted. “I just wanted to hang out, but if you want to make it weird, well…”

Otabek laughed and shook his head.

“Nah. It’s okay. Hanging out sometime sounds good. Text me?”

Yuri nodded and the two went their separate ways. Yuri made it home in time for dinner, but after the day that he had, he found himself not hungry, full on friendship instead.

Yuri’s day with Otabek had most certainly not been a date, but at the same time, a part of him kind of wish that it had been one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your endless support and patience. <3
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Extras](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/hey-mister-dj-extras)


End file.
